Comfort me
by katerinaaqu
Summary: CG R2 Lelouch is depressed Nunnally didn't come with him. Kallen finds him and he asks her to "comfort" him. What would have happened if she actually hadn't slapped him that day? Rated M for a reason! Please review me!


_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players…_

_They have their exits and their entrances…_

_And one man in this time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages…_

_-William Shakespeare-_

It is late in the afternoon and the humidity seems to be piercing the bones of the passing by people who merely want to go back to their houses and feel a bit better after a hard day at work, not to mention after the so many terrorist attacks happening recently. Kellen was walking alone among them, wondering how many of them would actually kill her with pleasure, or at least hit her if they knew she was only half-Britannian and she was also half-Japanese (or Eleven as they preferred to call her race).

She didn't want to consider the sad scenario happening lately. The operation of capturing Nunnally Vi Britannia alive couldn't go any worse. The destruction of their forces was the small thing that had happened. She had lost contact with Lelouch, with Zero, long time now. She wanted to know what was wrong with him and why he was acting like this but she couldn't contact him to his cell phone nor see him in person. He had his flows. He had TOO MANY flows for her tastes! She had recently found out about his identity as Zero and as Lelouch. Who was she obeying all this time?

Was she obeying Lelouch?

Was she obeying Zero?

Or maybe they were the same after all. No. Lelouch was the Prince of Britannia. He was supposed to be an enemy. However Zero was the terrorist fighting Britannia with his beyond excellent strategic skills and his deep, encouraging voice, his leader's personality that was capable of even waking dead people and send them to battle. However this same Lelouch/Zero or whoever he was, the one moment was smiling, the other was leading and the other (like this one for example) he would disappear and act as if he was in the brief of despair, ready to cut his veins or jump from a tall building and kill himself other than lead them.

Kallen didn't like riddles. She didn't like it when people weren't clear about their intentions. She hated hypocrisy. She hated secretive natures. Most of all she hated people of Britannia, who brought her and her mother at the edge of sadness and shame. Then why? Why was she so blindly listening to Zero's orders? Why had she started following him in the first place? True he was an excellent leader and he had given the Black Knights their dignity, their power, their existence itself but other than that, he hadn't given her real reason to trust him.

Now, one more time he proved that to her. He had once more disappeared without a word, without explaining anything to anyone, leaving everyone deal with everything instead of being there to support them and he had fled to somewhere else, without a word. Without even saying "I am leaving". He had left his so-called brother Rolo to do the rest.

Even that brother had popped out of nowhere and he was forcing them to accept him as if he knew him long time now. She REALLY wanted to know what was going on here but he wouldn't tell a word. Secretive as always, he was hiding in his chambers most of the time along with that witch C.C or with that Rolo and he would come out only as Zero, wearing his mask. Never saying the whole truth, always hiding part of it. She'd love to give him a piece of her mind someday but now the first thing she wanted was to actually find him.

Now that she knew about his identity, she knew that Nunnally was his little sister, the sister he was trying so hard to protect and make happy. Everything he was doing, he was doing it for her sake. She knew it was hard for him to face her once more after so much time of waiting to hear words from her. She had no idea what had happened between them that time, however whatever it was, it couldn't be more important than his responsibility! He was Zero now, for God's sake! He had a mission to complete, a team to lead, a nation to save!

And yet, he was disappearing like a spoilt child that was denied to go to the trip he wanted or buy the toy he liked! She just couldn't get it. He was indeed driving her crazy with all his flows and his hiding nature however she still… She still wanted to obey him…to help him…to see him smiling…

She shook her head violently once. No, too dangerous thoughts. She just had to find him. Period. She had to fins him and force him explain what on earth was going on and make him snap out of whatever was inside his head. For goodness sake, that man!

* * *

><p>Shinjuku Redevelopment Zone Section Five.<p>

She had no idea where that came from but on the other hand, her instincts were rarely wrong. This was the place where everything had begun; Where Zero had re-awakened. She had to give it a shot anyway. She walked carefully within the area of construction. The metallic skeleton of the building seemed to be blocking even the very little light that was left in the sky. It almost seemed like the bones of a huge animal, ready to swallow her. However Kallen was not afraid. She had been through a lot for being afraid of just that.

She walked a bit further within the building and this was where she saw him. He was sitting alone, with his body and head lowered. He seemed so alone, so small comparing to the huge metallic parts around him. He seemed so sad…so pitiful… No. She couldn't allow herself to feel pity now, or else everything she wanted to say to him would be worthless. She decided to keep straight face. She sighed once and walked closer to him. Now his black hair and violet eyes had come clearly to view even if she couldn't yet see what he was doing with his head lowered and his sleeve raised up.

"You are here after all" she said in flat voice.

She saw him cringe and raise his eyes to meet hers. Despite the fact she faced that pair of almost liquid and unique violet eyes she kept her cool after all (and she silently praised herself for that)

"This is where Zero…where you begun after all, isn't it?" she continued

He didn't answer. He seemed lost. He had lowered his gaze once more, his hair falling over his handsome features.

"Lelouch…" she whispered once more walking closer, "I wanted to tell you…"

However both her words and her steps came to a halt when she realized what he was actually doing. His sleeve was raised for a reason. His other hand was holding a pistol, a syringe. The syringe was already directed to the exposed flesh of his arm, ready to be used, ready to sink within the vein and empty all its content within it. She couldn't believe in her eyes! Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch himself was ready to…yes she was almost 100% sure of what that syringe had in it.

"Isn't that…" she mumbled shocked

"Refrain…" came the deep but barely mumbling, melancholic voice, unfortunately verifying her fears, "You know about it, don't you, Kallen?"

His eyes had some mocking tone in them. He seemed indeed lost, in the brief of self-destruction but still he was mocking her! And he dared to actually show her that diabolic drug, the drug that made her ashamed of looking at her own mother!

"…It can bring back old, nostalgic memories…" he continued in that depressed voice that couldn't belong to her leader, to Zero, the man she would give even her own life for!

She was shaking in anger. Everything she had in mind to tell him instantly erased from her mind. What she was ready to tell him were for a man, and right now he wasn't a man. He was just the shadow of himself, someone she could barely recognize, the image of a ruined, desperate man who was ready to give himself into drugs in order to forget about some difficult thing he faced!

"Stop messing around!" her voice came out hysteric and angry, all her cool lost in thin air

She stumbled to him, he seemed surprised but she didn't stop. She grabbed his wrist, snatching the syringe away from his bare arm. He showed signs of resistance, as if he actually wanted to cling on that damn drug. She didn't give up though and in an instant she took the object away from his hand and threw it to the ground, smashing it in pieces.

"What does one loss mean?!" she yelled, "Just think of another plan and make up for your loss, isn't it?!"

She was actually breaking her rule when she was telling him her weakness –that she actually was waiting for him to plan things out- but she didn't care. She had to snap him out of this. And as the torrential of her words was coming out of her mouth she spit it out, things her pride wouldn't normally allow her to say.

"Just give me orders as usually!" she said angrily, "You want me to get into my Knightmare? Or act as bait?"

And passing the point of pride now she yelled:

"I'll do anything you say!"

And suddenly she heard a low whisper coming from his lips.

"Then…"

She almost held her breath, waiting for his order…for his words to come out, as if she was afraid she would lose what he had to say if her breathing was covering his voice.

"…comfort me…" he said

This took her aback beyond words. All the thoughts she had in mind, all the calculations she had maid of what his order would be, broke in pieces and got lost deep into the mess of her consciousness. She gasped. This was the only thing she could do. However he didn't just stop to the demand. He stood up, slowly, like a drunk man that had raised himself from the table where he had been drinking hours ago. He stood before her, tall and handsome as always but she had never seen such despair, so much loss within his eyes.

He took a couple of steps closer but she backed down the same number of steps as if by instinct. She didn't like that sudden look in his eyes at all. It was a strange mix of sadness, desperation, depression and something else she couldn't put her finger on, but she didn't like it. Lelouch covered longer distance with his legs than she did and so he came closer, slowly…slowly… He was now a few inches away from her, looking down deeply in her eyes. Her heart was beating crazily as if she had just run a marathon.

"There are things you can do as woman, aren't they?"

There was that mocking tone again. However when before the mocking tone was driving her mad in anger, from this range, from this close distance was sending chills down her spine. His slender fingers touched her chin and leaned forward. Her eyes widened because realization hit her.

Lust.

It was lust the other thing she saw in his eyes. However it was not the lust caused by the love you have for a lover. It was not the type of lust for female body. It wasn't even the type of lust caused by desire. It was a cold, 'strict' type of lust, the lust caused by the desperation of releasing himself from some stress. He didn't desire her; he didn't desire her body right now. He desired the power of sweet oblivion the intercourse could cause him. Like the drug he was ready to take a few moments ago.

He leaned closer and his eyes were glowing with all those mixed emotions she couldn't read anymore but they certainly weren't soft ones. His lips were inches apart from hers now, and they were constantly moving closer…

"St-Stop…" she mumbled, or at least she thought she did

"What's wrong?" he whispered mockingly once more, "You told me to order you…well here's my order…I want you to comfort me…"

"But…l-like this…"

She had indeed longed for him sometimes and she wouldn't admit it even to himself, however the way she wanted it was way different. She had imagined the man that would have her for the first time would be someone who really wanted her, who really loved her. She had imagined a bed and a room, she didn't care how big, but at least a more…human place to do it. She had imagined a mutual confession. But right now this would be nothing of the sort. Lelouch didn't even desire her. Right now he only wanted to use her, like an object. They weren't even to a place she could lie on, but in a cold, unwelcome place of concrete and metal. And finally he wasn't even confessing, and neither was she, he was merely ordering her. Ordering her as if she was his slave.

"So you disobey my order…?" here was mocking again

He had come closer and her lips were trembling. She was a proud woman and now this man had managed to make her weak to her knees and make her even ready to swallow her pride, to swallow all her ideals just to be with him.

"I…" she began

"Woman…Zero…commands you…"

And he silenced her with a kiss. His lips touched hers and she tasted the forbidden taste of them. She blushed ten shades of red. Her hand was trembling, seriously considering slapping the madman away but her knees seemed to be getting weaker and weaker and finally gave in, eyes closed slowly and she shyly started kissing him back…

* * *

><p>She was feeling her heart hammering in her chest as she heard a sound between a growl and a moan be released in his throat. She was feeling she was doing it right. It was like an indirect compliment from him. She gained some confidence from it and kissed him again. However then she felt something warm and moist against her lips, strong and demanding. Lelouch's tongue. She gasped in surprised and that gave Lelouch the access he needed. His tongue entered her mouth tasting everywhere around, demanding hers to participate. She did so, shyly and hesitatingly, for the very first time in her life she found herself unable to be strong and decisive. It was as if he was draining all her power. Yes. He wasn't just kissing her; he was consuming her. He was sucking her dry. It was as if he was sucking her mere soul. His arm wrapped itself around her waist to forcefully bring her closer. His lips were constantly sucking and biting hers, making her almost moan helplessly. She was doing Herculean effort not to. He brought her closer. The demand was clear. Yes; not affection but demand.<p>

She moaned helplessly though at the feeling of loss when his lips left hers, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths for an instant. However the feeling of loss was replaced with oblivion as his lips landed to her neck, planting hot, wet kisses on it. He was demanding. Too much and he appeared he wanted way more than kissing. She knew it, or better she feared it, but now she was actually seeing it in action… Her thoughts were interrupted because he held her shoulders hard and forced her to lie down, onto the place he was sitting on, a second before. She moaned and cringed breathlessly as his lips landed on her kiss-bruised neck once more, more demanding than ever. He was kissing and sucking hard. He found a pulse at the base of her neck and sucked it once.

"Ahh!" she moaned loudly leaning her head back.

That gave Lelouch more access to her flesh. His kisses went lower and he found her exposed collarbone. His wet tongue licked all the way from her neck down to her collarbone. He nipped it once, causing her to gasp in pleasure and surprise and then his tongue moved up again.

"Ahh…L-Lelouch…" she moaned

"Lelouch?" he taunted her in a low, husky voice.

"Z-Zero…" she corrected herself, "Z-Zero!…P-Please!"

She didn't know what she was doing right now. She wanted him to stop, to stop compromising her this way, to prevent him from going any further but her body was reacting on its own. It was helplessly longing for him.

"That's right…" Lelouch's deep voice was now deeper and more husky than ever, "Good girl… Show your boss your true respect…"

"Zero…Zero-...sama…"

She didn't know what she was saying. The only thing she knew was that she was feeling self-control slip off her fingers like water or sand grains.

"Say it!" Lelouch demanded

"Please!"

"Say it! I command you!"

"P-Please…" it was more than she could take already, "…T-take me!"

With one determined move, Lelouch lowered her cleavage to set her breasts free and exposing them to the cool air. She gasped in surprise but her gasp was replaced with a moan as his hand started skillfully fondling her breast. She instinctively arched her back to press her body against his further. Since when did he have so soft and skillful hands?

The constant manipulation made her moan once more and throw her head back in pleasure, now looking upwards at the monstrous construction of metal and concrete above her spinning as if she were inside a giant kaleidoscope. She sighed as she felt Lelouch kiss her breast. For a moment she had a false hope that he had come to his senses up to one point and he wanted this to be consensual instead, however his tongue whirled around her nipple making her squeal in foreign pleasure. Her reaction caused him a smirk and took the nipple to his mouth, sucking hard as if he was a hungry man, desired to feed on maternal milk and even more strongly like that.

"Le-…Z-Zero!" she moaned out correcting herself the last moment, but then her bliss reminded her yet another correction, "Z-Zero-sama!"

She had no idea how to think anymore. Her brain had stopped actuating completely. She was feeling like a helpless, weak schoolgirl that had her crush before her. She didn't care who would see her, she didn't care who would hear her. All she cared was his scorching breath was against her skin, his fingers were now massaging both of her breast. She helplessly threw her arms over her head, begging for more.

This was before she felt his one hand leaving her breast and slowly moving lower and lower to her stomach till it reached the area between her legs and touch her most private part. She let out a scream of embarrassment and bliss.

"N-Not there!…Ahh!…P-please! Z-Zero-sama!"

Lelouch didn't pay attention to her pleas, or worse, he interpreted them as will for more (which was absolutely true to her misfortune). His index finger was now teasing her over the fabric making her almost drool in anticipation, feeling lost and burning from inside. She had realized how wet she was and now he knew it too. She felt completely exposed to him, moaning helplessly and silently begging for more, however he didn't move any further. He was only teasing her with his finger. So he didn't want to take her after all? He had turned her on for nothing? Just to play with her? Without even finishing what he started?

"Z-Zero-sama!" she moaned helplessly, "Y-You're so cruel!…W-Why…t-teasing me…ahh…l-like that!?"

His answer was a wicket smirk.

"You like this don't you?" his voice dominant and husky sent chills down her spine

"I…I…AH!"

Her syllables were now drowned in her moans cause his hand had slipped inside her underwear and he was touching her directly. No, not touching her. He was practically making an intrusion to her body and right now she only wanted more. Her arms moved to hold onto him desperately but he shook her hands away.

"Learn your position, woman! And don't touch me" he whispered

She obeyed mechanically by throwing her arms over her head once more. Lelouch grinned mercilessly and kneeled down in front of her lowering her underwear. She blushed ten shades of red. She could no longer see his face, as it was hidden between her own legs but she knew he was staring her. He was staring her and he wouldn't say a word. She was ready to protest or at least tell him say something when she felt his wet tongue taking his fingers' place and everything went blank inside her mind. It was something so foreign…so extraordinary for her.

"P-Please!…Y-Yes…oh, yes…please…!"

She could hardly speak anymore. The only thing she knew was that she was getting close. She was close…close and all the more close…when…

Lelouch without a warning stopped whatever he was doing and stood up, leaving her almost weeping in loss and in unquenched desire. He walked over her and grabbed her arm.

"Stand up!" he only said coldly.

She obeyed feeling like an idiot, wanting to slap herself for what had happened because she acted like a helpless turned on girl and yet she allowed herself to enjoy it and not only that…she wanted to finish it! Lelouch sat himself on the spot she was lieing earlier and unzipped his pants.

"Pleasure me!" he commanded

Feeling helpless and trembling in anticipation she fell on her knees and took him in her hands, warm and stiff. And after fondling him a little, she took him to her mouth, moving in a motion up and down, moaning softly as tears of bliss were streaming from her eyes. He was holding her head, forcing her to move deeper. The only thing he was doing was to release a slow growl. Not even a single sound of approval was escaping his lips. Did he enjoy this? Was she doing it right? He didn't give her a clue anyway. The only thing she could do was to put in and out of her mouth the warm organ and feel herself getting lost to the all-new erotic sensations she was getting.

Lelouch suddenly pulled her head off him and pulled her by the hair up. She obeyed and found herself sitting on his lap with her legs to either side of him. Without expecting her to answer, protest or even breathe he thrust inside her with a swift move. She gasped. She only did that. Lelouch started moving up and down, thrusting in and out of her again and again and again. She was helplessly and desperately searching for support as her hands were grasping his shoulders and her mouth was licking his throat as she was meeting him thrust for thrust.

Soon Lelouch changed their position, now she was supporting her hands on the metal bar she was sitting on, before, and he was thrusting into her from behind, holding her hips steadily. Her body was covered in sweat and she was shaking in ecstasy every time he was hitting a sensitive spot inside her. She was totally lost in bliss now, not caring how he would use her next, drooling and she was moaning out in his every strong and sometimes hard thrust.

"Z-Zero-sama! Z-Zero-sama! Z-Zero-sama! I'm close! I'm close! I'M CLOSE!"

* * *

><p>Kallen gasped and opened her eyes. She found herself into the half-dark room she was before.<p>

"Kallen…?" she heard Ohgi's sleepy voice next to her.

Ohgi sat up on his mattress, rubbing sleep away from his left eye.

"…What's wrong? I heard you moaning…"

Kallen was still panting heavily, her body covered in sweat and feeling as if her blood was boiling her body from inside. She was still feeling the strange wet and somehow intruding sensation between her legs. She realized it was her own hand. She took it out and out of the bed sheet and looked at her fingers. The edges were wet. She thanked God for the darkness so Ohgi couldn't see it.

"It's nothing…" she said, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her, "It was a dream…just a dream…"

She rolled to the side, turning her back to Ohgi and thanking again every God that might exist that no one else heard her and that she wasn't screaming in her sleep. She was still shaking in embarrassment in her own actions, even if they were in her sleep.

"Stupid Lelouch!" she mumbled under her breath and closed her eyes again hoping to get some decent sleep this time…

* * *

><p><strong>This is a small one-shot with Lemon I was inspired from the episode Code Geass R2 Episode 7 "The Thrown Away Mask" when Lelouch was depressed and he nearly took Refrain. Then he asked from Kallen to "comfort him" So this is what came to my mind for the scene IF it would have happened and to make it more IC for the series I made it the way I did. I hope you like it<strong>

**Please review me!**

_**Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you! Review!**_


End file.
